


Journal

by thegladers



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, Fluffy, M/M, The Maze Runner AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegladers/pseuds/thegladers
Summary: Newt is gone and Thomas decides it'll be a good idea to flip through his art journal.





	Journal

The journal sat on the wooden side table, the pen jutting the cover up, and Thomas couldn’t stop staring at it. He would glance at it out of the corner of his eyes, look away towards the wall, then back at the journal. All he wanted to do was stand up, grab that damn journal, and read everything in it, but Thomas considered himself a reasonable person, so he hasn’t. He tried to put himself in Newt’s shoes; if he found out someone read his personal thoughts, he would either A: kill them or B: cry. Probably both. And so he sat there, his eyes moving back and forth, a battle happening in his mind.

“Well,” He thought to himself, standing up out of the chair, walking into Newt’s room, which was adjacent to the living room. “What if it fell and opened up? Then it won't be my fault if I accidentally scanned a few pages.” Thomas mentally pats himself on the back for the amazing plan. He closes Newt’s door, deciding not to lock it because hey, I’ll only be in here for a few minutes to pick up the book that Baloo, Gally’s brown cat who had taken a liking to everyone except Gally, knocked over. Yeah, that’s a really good story.

“Ooops.” Thomas mutters, taking his finger and tipping the heavy book off of the table and onto the floor. The pen fell and rolled four feet away, and the book slammed shut. Thomas frowned; he really expected the book to fall open and reveal all of Newts secrets. He sighs angrily, bending down and snatching it off of the ground, flipping open to the front page. He smiles, sitting down onto Newts bed, which had a plain comforter and mustard color throw blanket over it. The entire area smelled like Newt’s cologne; oak and fire. 

The first page was pretty plain, just saying who it belonged too and where to send it if it was lost. The second page was filled with small doodles. Trees, stars, a pen, and an Iphone case were all sketched out multiple times, tiny little smiley faces in a blue pen next to the ones that Newt enjoyed the most. Thomas continued flipping through, skimming through the next couple of pages until he saw his name. 

“Tommy and I watched a scary movie together today, something like ‘The Conjuring,’ but I didn’t really pay attention. He kept jumping like an absolute scaredy cat, it was adorable. I was never into scary movies, but he likes them a lot, so I guess I’ll just deal with it. Minho watched the first couple of minutes but then got bored after the doll part, so he left. Tommy fell asleep during the last five minutes so I wrapped him in a blanket and left him on the couch.” 

Thomas smiles, thinking back to that day. The movie was actually pretty good, kinda boring, but he had fallen asleep on the couch. He woke up a few hours later wrapped up in a blanket, but he just assumed he had grabbed it himself. Thomas continues reading, quickly getting caught up in Newt’s life, even if it was mundane. The drawings made everything even better. Thomas was shocked at how good Newt was a drawing. He never knew that about him. 

Thomas flips the page and his heart skips a beat. It was a very detailed drawing of him reading, curled into himself. This was the most recent page, the others were blank, and Thomas remembers this day. He was reading ‘The Perks of Being a Wallflower,’ a book Newt told him to read, and he had finished it in almost two days, the fastest he had finished a book. Thomas lightly traces the drawing, smiling. Newt had drawn him, which was a very intimate and personal thing, and Thomas loved it. 

“What the hell are you doing in here?” Thomas stands up quickly and drops the book, his eyes meeting Newts. Newts face contorted, moving between the book and Thomas’ wide eyed-stare. “Were you going through my stuff?” Newt asks, dropping his coat onto the ground and rushing to get the book. 

“No! No, uhm, Baloo knocked it over, I just picked it up!” Thomas stuttered out, knowing that the story he had created was not going to work. Newt put the book back onto his side table, crossing his arms. He stared at Thomas, an eyebrow raised, in silence.

“Baloo knocked it over and into your hands?” Thomas nods in agreement, before shaking his head. 

“I’m sorry Newt, I was tempted. You can take me away.” Thomas holds his hands out, waiting for Newt to put handcuffs on him for his crime. Newt just sighs, folding his arms across his chest. “Seriously, I’m sorry. If it’s any consolation, you’re drawings are really good. Can you send me a picture of the one you made of me?” Newt’s eyes go wide, and his cheeks burn red. Thomas smiles and moves towards Newt, wrapping him into a hug, kissing the side of his head. “It was cute, don’t worry.” 

Newt mumbles a few choice words under his breath, pushing Thomas off of him. “Don’t go through my stuff again, or the next time you get to kiss me is on your deathbed.” Thomas gasps loudly, throwing his hand onto his forehead. He then drops it and gives Newt a proud look. 

“I went almost 17 years without kissing anyone, Newt, I think I can survive.”

 

“Is that really something you want to be proud of?” Newt asks, pushing Thomas out of the room. Thomas grins and gives Newt another quick peck on his lips before turning back and heading into the kitchen. His phone rings and when he pulls it out of his back pocket, grinning. Newt had texted him a picture of the drawing with an attached message. 

“Here you go asshole. There will be more, u photogenic bastard.”


End file.
